After School Hours
by Just A Bit of Imagination
Summary: When Miss Lopez is informed that she has a new student in her class, she braces herself for just about anyone, that is, until Brittany comes along. teacher!santana student!brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story, guys!**

* * *

Santana Lopez has been teaching at McKinley High for six years at the age of 34, but you would never guess it.

Her long, curly, black ad brunette locks flow down her toned back, without the least bit of a wrinkle on her face. Plump, pink lips complement her filled cheeks and endearing dimples. Her body creamy brown and voluptuous has gotten her some stares. Many have asked of her secret; the creams, lotions, and potions she uses. Some even say she discovered the fountain of youth.

Santana Lopez shakes it off, though. Even laughs at it.

Her students love her relative nature to them, and coolness about the class. She may be heading to mid-age, but she still has her 18-year old mindset from ages ago. She knows what's hot and what's not, and what the kids think is funny and otherwise. She also takes it easy on them because she knows what it felt like to be overwhelmed with so much homework. So she's known as the "fun" teacher.

Santana Lopez would teach nothing other than Spanish at McKinley, and sure does a hell of a lot better of a job than Mr. Schuster did in her years.

He simply gave his students verbs to conjugate and his only method of teaching was, "Now, repeat after me. 'Hola' means hello. Say, 'hola'." Santana couldn't stand sitting in the back of his class, feet propped up on the desk in front of her and arms crossed. There was nothing wrong with that position. She even felt quite comfortable with it. But no, that was not why she couldn't stand the class. Santana believed the only way you could teach Spanish effectively to a non-Spanish speaker is to be a native yourself. Not someone who learned it in some preppy college for a few years. She couldn't stand Schuster's wannabe accent also. Since, she was determined to return and take over the Spanish department.

And she did.

Not only is she head of the Spanish department at McKinley, she's head of the entire language department also being the youngest teacher there.

Being head of department gets you the most pay, and Santana uses it to her advantage. Living in what she calls a "vintage apartment", her closet fills with many up to date fashions. That's another thing she is also known for by her students; her sense of style. Rather than wearing dull greys and browns in office attire, Santana aims for more vibrant and vivid colors that don't scream _too ostentatious. _

This style is vastly different from her younger years, as whenever she didn't have on a Cheerio uniform, she wore dark reds and blacks. She made effort to flatter her body and assets and never missed a mark. Now, for the students, she is a bit more reserved and mature.

Santana hates thinking about it, but she actually has changed since. She guesses everybody does and it's a process called "growing up" but she hates the reality. Back then she didn't need to worry about paying for anything or even the thing she worries most about.

Love.

She wasn't big on relationships, and didn't think she needed one. She hooked up with many guys and girls throughout her high school and college careers, but never wanted to go steady. But, as she ages older and older, Santana realizes that she might end up dying saying that she never loved anyone, and that no one ever loved her. The thought scared her a bit, and even her family and friends keep asking her if there's anyone in her life.

Santana never answers. She brushes the question aside, and quickly changes topics.

Sitting at her desk in the front of the room, Santana reads the last few sentences on a student's free response answer as she sips her morning coffee. Her legs are crossed, and she leans back comfortably in her cushioned swivel chair.

It's 7:55 am, and she begins to wait for student to file in for the 8:00 first period bell.

The classroom is completely silent except for the ticking of her clock until her phone suddenly rings.

The brunette glances at the screen before scrunching her face in delight. Her index finger taps the 'phone' button, and she slides the device under her ear.

"Hello?" she asks being sure that this is the person she thinks called.

"Santana?" a sweet, soft voice answers from the other line.

"Is this really _the _Quinn Fabray?"

"The one and only, baby," she chuckles.

The corners of the Latina's lips pull up to a half smile as she takes in the reality. "I just can't believe you're actually calling me."

"I told you I wouldn't be gone forever, and you know I keep my promises, Lopez," Quinn replies.

Santana looks down in to her lap smiling to herself because she misses her best friend. "We have a lot to catch up on, little lady! But I actually have to go because class starts in like a minute. Teacher, remember?" she reminds Quinn.

"Oh, right! You weren't kidding when you said you'd take over Mr. Schue's job. Well, okay. Talk to you later….bitch," the petite blonde snickers. Santana can't help but laugh at her because she knows Quinn swears, but every time she does it is so awkward it's funny. Bitch was a term of endearment for them, anyway.

"Okay, bye…..bitch," I laugh along.

"_Excuse_ me, Ms. Lopez?" a jock walks into the room with a few others. "Was that profanity we just heard?"

Santana turns off her phone standing up from her chair. "Shush Jack, you didn't hear anything from me," she winks. It wasn't seductive or anything; just a friendly playful one.

"Whatever, Ms. Lopez!" he throws a ball at another guy across the room.

With cat-like reflexes, Santana somehow manages to catch the ball in the air. "What did I say about throwing in my classroom boys?" she asked with a smirk on her face. The two looked at her mouth agape not answering. "I'll just keep this until class ends, you hear me? And you'll have to ask for it back in Spanish." The brunette tucks the ball under her arm and struts to the back of her desk, heels clinking. She opens a drawer and drops the offender in, locking it up after.

By then, the class really started to fill up and the bell rang a minute later. To the sound of it, Santana walks down the middle aisle to get class started.

"Buenos Dias, clase," she greets.

The class replies in unison, "Buenos Dias, Ms. Lopez" with one smart ass replying, "What's up, homie". Santana looks around the room to see who said it, comes to a sheepish guy in the corner of the room.

"You can't say that unless it's in Spanish, Arnold," she reminds him as she walks his way. His face started to turn the color of his hair; red.

"Um, l-l-lo siento. Que pasa….amiga?" he asks hesitantly sliding down his seat.

Santana reaches his desk and stands behind him to lean down next to his ear. "Work on your accent next time or you may just be spending detention with me afterschool for that smart ass comment," she whispers. The brunette hears Arnold audibly gulp and thinks she intimidated him well enough.

"Anyway, class," she begins again travelling back up to the front of the room. "Today, we'll be learning about when to use the imperfect tense of the verb, or preterit tense. You can't exactly straight up explain the difference in a sentence or two, and it'll take some practicing. For example, if I were to say, 'When I was young, I played with my dolls-'"

"Excuse me, Ms. Lopez?" Santana is rather abruptly interrupted.

She glances at where the voice came from giving full attention. Figgins (yeah, surprisingly he still works here) is standing at my classroom door with his hand on a girl's shoulder.

The girl wore skinny jeans that displayed her long legs and wore a frolic blouse to accompany it. She held her binders close to her chest and she looked down causing her hair to shield her face.

"Um, yes, Principal Figgins?"

"This is Brittany Pierce. She is transferring into your class. Please adjust things for her as needed," he says as if there is some kind of insider Santana is supposed to know about.

But, Santana simply nods in understanding.

"Well, have a good day here at McKinley High, Brittany," Figgins wishes and leaves.

"Want to come in and introduce yourself Brittany?" Santana invites. The girl glances up and looks around the classroom before coming to stand next to the Latina.

"Well, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and –"

"You're _who_?" a girl in the front exclaims.

Brittany looks at the girl confidently before explaining, "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, and I usually abbreviate the middle name so my name ends up sounding like Britney Spears. But it is really Brittany-S-Pierce," she enunciates.

Santana raises an eyebrow at the girl to what else she will say.

"I moved here from California because my dad's job relocated and I'm now attending this high school." She glances towards the brunette as a way to see if she got approval as to whether or not she's finish introducing herself or not. Santana smiles and claps her hands, which brings the rest of the class to, also.

"Sorry, Brittany, but the only empty desk we have in this room is up next to me. Is that fine with you?" Santana asks.

"It really doesn't matter," and Santana sees her smile for the first time. The Latina lets her hand signal that Brittany can go to the seat that is behind them at the front of the classroom.

"Anyway, class. As I was saying…"

Santana continued on with her lecture on different tenses all without remembering or realizing that Brittany was sitting at the desk directly behind her. Later, Santana gives out worksheets so that they can practice the tenses and returns to sitting at her desk, next to the blonde.

"So, Brittany," she says getting comfortable in her seat. The student looks up to her as she begins to talk. "Do you understand the difference between the two tenses?"

"I think so," the blonde cocks her head to the side thinking.

"Oh, was I too fast for you? Want me to explain it again, slower?"

"No, I'm not doing all of that again!" Brittany yells out of nowhere. Heads all over the classroom snap up to see what all the commotion is about.

Santana's eyes go wide as the reaction was not expected. "Doing all of what again?"

The blonde gives one last look before digging in one of her binders for something. Some rummaging later, she pulls out a folded sheet of paper and slaps it down in front of the teacher. Santana glances back and forth between the paper and Brittany before picking it up and unfolding it.

Dear faculty/staff of Brittany,

In her last school, our child Brittany found some basic subjects difficult. We are working towards finding what actually is causing this happening. Please understand this as you give her grades and judge her work until further notice.

Susan and Brian Pierce

"See? They think I'm stupid. But I don't want that reputation now that I'm in this new school," the blonde vents . This must have been what Figgins was talking about earlier.

Santana scrunches her eyebrows in confusion as she replies, "What? No way a girl as pretty as you could be labelled 'stupid'. You're so much more than that and I know it."

The loud bell for the next period rang as soon as Santana had finished her sentence. Students filed out as they did filed in earlier, leaving a vacant room only to the blonde and brunette.

Brittany begins to put her things in her bag as she begins to realize that the bell rang.

"Ms. Lopez?" she asks quietly.

Santana hums in acknowledgement.

"Could you help me to my next class? This map they gave me is confusing."

The Latina can't help but giggle at the adorableness in her voice.

* * *

During her lunch break, Santana called Quinn and the two arranged a meet up afterschool.

As Santana walked into Breadsticks, she instantly heard Quinn yell her name with no shame. A few heads turned, but Santana couldn't care less because of the reunion. The petite, blonde meets Santana halfway engulfing her in a hug.

"It has been so long!" Quinn beams as she pulls away.

"I know! Let's get our table before we play catch up," Santana suggests .

The two find a table, still excited to see each other.

"So," Santana starts. "Where have you been, Fabray? Didn't answer any of my calls all these years!" the brunette say spitting her gum in to a napkin.

Quinn scrunches her face in disgust. "I can't believe you still do that nasty habit, Santana! Don't take your gum out at a dinner table!"

Santana shrugs and returns to waiting to the answer to her question.

"Well, if you must know…"

"And I must."

Quinn raises her eyebrows wondering if Santana will interrupt again. After a moment, she proceeds. "Since graduation, I kind of lost touch with everybody. I went to Yale as you know, but dropped out because it just wasn't the life for me. I want to….travel the world. Go to new places instead of staying in this lame old town called Lima, Ohio. So, after my fourth year in college, I travelled to Africa."

"You did _what_?"

"Went to Africa for a few years. I really tried to stop myself from using unnecessary technology, which is why I didn't get your calls and you didn't get mine. It was a really nice and interesting experience. After, I went to France and stayed there up until now, when I moved back to Lima," Quinn ends sipping the water in front of her.

"Why'd you come back? Weren't you living the dream?"

"I came back because of my children."

Santana wasn't much of one to hide her emotions and right now her face currently read shock. "What children? With who?"

"Puck. We didn't-"

"_Puck? _As in the Puck who is a coach at McKinley, who I see every day, and has never mentioned any kids besides Beth who you gave away? _That_ Puck?" if the Latina wasn't confused, she's confused now.

The petite blonde looks down at her lap as she fidgets her thumbs. "We didn't want to exactly announce it. But yes, we have three children. Baylee, Benson, and Beth Puckerman."

"Oh, _hell _to the no, you two are married, too? What kind of shit is this, Quinn?" Santana begins to raise her voice.

"People are beginning to stare, Santana," Quinn mumbles shielding her face from the public.

"Do you think I care? I thought we were fucking best friends, Fabray. Oh, I mean _Puckerman_, I was supposed to be your maid of honour for goodness' sake!" Santana slaps her forehead in frustration. "I bet you two don't even love each other and it's pure fucking," she spits.

"Oh, and you would know, Santana," Quinn scoffs. She quickly covers her mouth afterwards as if she didn't mean to say it out loud.

The brunette lifts an eyebrow, cocking her head. "And what the fuck is that supposed mean?"

"It means that I've gotten in touch with everybody from Glee club. They're all settled down! Mercedes married with a boy, Changs are together with a girl, Finn and Rachel had twins, Kurt and Blain are married….we've all settled down and began to really start our lives, and you Santana? Nothing. Who is that special somebody you love? No one. You're probably how you were in high school. Fucking, no loving. And it's honestly pathetic," she fires.

Santana stares at the blonde for a moment before picking up her bag and heading to the exit.

* * *

Her ride home was cold and silent as she realizes all her best friend said was true.

As Santana pulled onto her street, she notices a big U-Haul in front of her house and squints her eyes to see who the new neighbours are.

She almost crashes into her own mailbox as she realizes that Brittany S. Pierce is her new neighbour.

* * *

**For those reading my other stories _The Mistress_ AND _Leather Jackets and Overalls,_ I will be returning to those stories very soon. Work and school has overcame me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK, BABY! Sorry guy. I had a lot of issues with myself and had to take a long break from everything and just get help. But I'm back now and will try to update more regularly. **

**So this story has definitely NOT gone in the direction I was originally planning because my original was the whole _teacher falls in love with student thing even though its wrong blah blah blah_. I think now I placed a twist on it to make it more interesting.**

**Meet, Xavier :)**

* * *

Santana merely blinks twice before getting her act together and parking her car into her driveway. She sits and thinks of how weird it must be to live next to your teacher; the possibility of hearing Brittany with a boy, or Brittany possibly hearing her with someone else doing…well, you know. Having sex. But, Santana wasn't really big with hook-ups lately, so the only offender in this situation would be Brittany herself. The Latina quickly acknowledges the fact that she is probably thinking the most inappropriate thoughts at the moment and steps out of her car.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, she silently closes her car door and uses the heel of her toes to walk up her sidewalk so her six-inch heels wouldn't clink against the concrete. She finally reaches her front door and shoves the key into it's hole to open.

"Oh, hello!"

_Dammit_, Santana thinks to herself. She's been caught.

She paints a smile onto her face before turning around to the voice that greeted her.

"Hi, there," Santana tried her best to show some sort of enthusiasm.

A tall, blonde older woman crosses yards to meet Santana. She was definitely Brittany's mother. Her eyes, nose, and_ damn_, her body. Which was strange because Santana has never looked at an _older _woman that way.

"I'm Kathleen, nice to meet you!" the woman extends her hand towards her. Santana shakes it reluctantly as the woman continued talking. "We just moved here and I'm just trying to get buddy-buddy with the neighbours."

"Oh, well I'm Santana Lopez and looks like we're neighbours."

"Yes, it does! Oh, I can already tell we'll get along so very well!"

"Mom, are you bothering _another_ one of our neighbours?" an additional blonde asked getting into the conversation. She walks up to her mother.

"Oh, c'mon, Brittany," Kathleen squeezed her daughters shoulders. "We need to make new friends! This is one of our neighbours, Santana Lopez! Doesn't she have such an exotic and beautiful name?"

Brittany soon realized who exactly the new neighbour was and the corners of her mouth pulled up a bit as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, we need to get going. I bet my daughter probably has homework on her first day already!" Kathleen smiled nudging Brittany.

"Um, yeah. Me too. But, if you guys need anything, I'm right next door," Santana tried to be friendly.

Kathleen gave one last goodbye before heading toward her house and Brittany followed.

"Oh, and Brittany?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around.

"Don't use Google translate for your Spanish homework. Most of the time it ends up giving you gibberish rather than Spanish."

The blonde didn't reply; she didn't even give any kind of facial expression and turned to go her own way.

Santana watched as she went not necessarily phased over Brittany's refusal to answer and walked back to her own house. She unlocked the door and kicked it open with her right foot, instantly dropping everything on the ground just to shut the door with her hand. She lets out a deep breath of relaxation and heads straight to the kitchen for some food.

"Please let there be something satisfying in here," she pled to her own self as she opened the refrigerator.

Nothing.

Nothing but a bar of butter, some milk, and expired pudding.

Santana remains so skinny because she never really eats. It's not like an eating disorder thing; but more like she just isn't ever hungry. But on a few occasions she longs to eat a full packed meal. Just like how she felt now.

"Just fucking great," she mumbled to herself. Santana went back to the front of the door and grabbed her purse and car keys to head out to eat. Aware that the Pierces' may still be outside and she wanted to avoid conversation, the Latina opens the door quietly, shutting it just the same, and walks on the heels of her feet again. She was suddenly grateful it was just about night time and you really couldn't see without lighting. After she made it successfully to her car she got in and turned it on all in one swift movement. Yeah, the Pierces were still getting situated outside but Santana just simply ignored them. As she drove past them, she could've sworn she heard Kathleen yell, "Oh look, its Santana!"

* * *

Santana arrived at Breadsticks, of course. That would be twice today, but she didn't even really get to eat the first time. She sits in a booth by herself, not minding; she's used to being solo. A waitress comes and Santana orders the usual: breadsticks and marinara sauce. As she waited patiently, she got on her phone and headed to Facebook.

She's disgusted by what she sees.

Post upon post upon picture upon post of couples. Purely couples. As if there was nothing more important on her News Feed. It made her a bit uncomfortable knowing she didn't have a significant other. Just then she hears a group of guys hooting and hollering, about some football game Santana assumes, and leaving the restaurant. One pats one of his teammates on the back and ends up catching a glimpse of the Latina while doing so. The guy tells the rest of the team something before heading over her way.

Santana tried not to show it but is confused as to what he wants. Maybe she dropped something when she walked in, or forgot to turn off her car lights…

"Hey," the same guy greets while sliding into the seat opposite of Santana.

She looks around as if he was talking to the person behind her.

"Me?" Santana asks pointing to herself.

The husky yet muscular guy chuckles deeply to himself before answering. "Well, you're the only pretty lady in here so I think so."

Santana cocks an eyebrow questioning his motives.

"Well, I just came by because you seemed a bit-"

"Lonely? I know and what exactly is your motivation here?"

The guy, who Santana noticed was dressed nicely in an opened up plaid button down and jeans, clasped his hands together and rested his arms on the table to lean in front of her face.

"I was actually going to say tense."

Red flushed Santana's face as she mentally hit herself in the head for the accusations. "Oh," she silently replied.

"But now that you mention it, you do look a bit lonesome. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Nonexistent," Santana answered a bit too fast.

"You mean to tell me," he begins with unbelief, "that someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend? Or husband, maybe?"

"Most definitely _no_ husband," she laughs to herself.

"Good, because I was hoping to fill that position," he placed bluntly. The Latina's eyes grew wide and she took in what exactly was happening.

"You mean," she brings out her index finger to point between to the two of them, "_you_ want to go out with _me_?"

"Now when you say it like that it's not as wooing as the way I put it a second ago. I mean you have to admit that was pretty good," he says teasingly. Santana couldn't help but to smile along.

"It was. But aren't you like, 17 or something? I mean, you're on a football team."

"What?" And suddenly it looked as if something clicked in his head. "Oh, no! That _was_ my football team, but I'm not on it. I'm actually head coach. Why? Do I look young enough to be on a high school team?"

"I'm impressed. You actually do look young enough." At this point Santana couldn't help but think of what kind of body he had under those clothes. "How do you do it? You look like you're eighteen!"

"Well, I make sure I dress on point and not too old for my own age-"

"Me too! I mean, I have a rocking body, why not embrace it?" Santana interrupts nodding her head ferociously in agreement.

"That's what I'm saying!" he laughs along.

After a moment the two calmed down and Santana was left smiling. She hadn't had anyone like this since probably high school coming n to her life. She didn't know if it was anything serious, but was willing to try if it led to anything like it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Santana spoke breaking the silence.

"Winston. Xavier Winston." He stretched his hand for her to shake.

"Lopez. Santana Lopez," Santana repeated mockingly. She did the same and the two met half way shaking each others' hand. After a moment Santana began to pull her hand away but felt Xavier's lingering. The teacher peered up through her eyelashes and felt a feeling that she's never felt before.

"Here you go, ma'am," the same waitress from earlier placed a basket of breadsticks and a bowl of marinara sauce in between the two asking, "Would you like anything else?"

Santana shook her head and looked over to Xavier to see if he wanted anything. He pursed is lips and shook his head no also.

"Okay, you enjoy your meal," and the waitress left.

"Is it me, or was she giving you the death-stare just now?" Xavier whispered as soon as she walked away.

"Alright, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed!" Santana pretends to wipe sweat off her forehead from relief. "She's probably jealous that I'm with someone so attractive."

"So, I'm attractive, you say?"

"Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud," the Latina giggles.

Xavier ran his fingers through his hair before pushing the meal towards Santana. "You know you're cute, right?"

"You know that I want to share this with you, right?" she pushed the meal back towards the middle of the table.

* * *

After talking about every and anything they could from family to jobs and friends, Xavier followed Santana home in his own car because he didn't want her to go home "by herself".

They arrived and before Santana could even take off her seatbelt he was already opening her car door for her.

"Jeez, you're fast, thank you," she said getting out.

"Running gives you speed is all."

The two walked up Santana's sidewalk in silence before reaching her front door.

"So…"

"Would it be bad if I wanted to kiss you so badly right now?" Xavier says inching his way closer.

"No, I don't exactly think so," Santana's eyes flickered between him and his lips until he was about two centimetres away from her face. He leaned in brushing his nose against her own before placing his lips on hers. Santana kissed back for a moment until she pulled away. She had just met the guy and thought if this was something serious they would take it slow and easy. Stepping back on her porch, the Latina smiled up to him.

"Well, goodnight," she said a bit reluctant. She didn't necessarily want the night to end but it was a school night.

"Bye, Santana Lopez," Xavier entered his car and backed out of the driveway.

Santana watched as he drove away before turning back to enter to her house. She saw movement in her peripheral vision and turned to look up at her neighbors' window. Peering through the glass, Brittany intensely watched the Latina with a hardened look on her face.

It shook Santana up a bit; the thought of Brittany watching the couple's complete interaction. The blonde swiftly shut her curtains as soon as she realized Santana caught her. Santana shrugged her shoulders at the whole thing and went back into her house.

* * *

Santana sat at her desk writing up the day's lesson plans when she hears the class room door open. She glanced up and took her glasses off of her nose.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" the Latina gestured toward the watch on her hand. It read 7:02 and class didn't start for practically one more hour.

Brittany drops her backpack on the desk in front of Santana's and walks around to where she sat.

"My mom has some idea that it's a great thing to be early to school but I don't think she realizes that I don't exactly have any friends yet and I hate studying so I wouldn't really being doing anything here this early," the blonde replied. "So, I came here."

"Well, I'm not that entertaining, I assure you," Santana chuckled to herself.

"So who was that guy you were with last night? Just a friend? Boyfriend?" Brittany takes a complete turn on the conversation.

Santana suddenly felt nervous because teachers aren't usually supposed to talk to students about their personal lives. But she felt there would be no harm if she told Brittany this one little thing.

"Um, yeah," she cleared her throat. "I think he could be a potential boyfriend in my future." Santana noticed the way the blonde tensed up at the word 'boyfriend'. "So, did you think he was cute?" she asked in order to break the tension.

Brittany pulled up a seat next to the teacher. "No, not really."

"Why not? Did you not see his hair? Face? And sweet baby Jesus he is_ built-_"

"Not my type."

"What is?" Santana felt she was pushing it a bit too much now; asking Brittany all of these personal questions. But she casually sipped her coffee.

"No penis basically," Brittany deadpanned.

Santana didn't have enough time to stop herself from spitting out coffee all over the desk in front of her . "_Oh_…"

"Are you homophobic or something?"

"Oh, no. No, no. Of course not! I'm actually bi. I like both," at this point there was a little voice in Santana's head telling her '_shut up, you're saying too much'._

The corners of Brittany's mouth pulled up a bit. Santana noticed and scrunched her eyebrows in wonder. "Is something amusing about that?"

The blonde shook her head widening her smile. "It's just that-"

"Knock knock," a voice interrupted from the door and both Brittany and Santana look up in unison. In the doorframe stood the man they were talking about just a few moments ago, holding a dozen roses and a carefully wrapped box of chocolates.

"Xavier?" Santana nearly screams jumping out of her seat. The two meet each other halfway as Brittany watched the whole meeting.

"Thought I would stop by and give you something," he said with that witty voice of his. He hands everything in his hand to the Latina not breaking eye contact whatsoever.

"Thank you," Santana doesn't think she's smiled so wide in her life. "But how did you know where I worked…?"

"Puck."

"You know Puck?"

"Of course. We're rival coaches on the field but buddies otherwise. He's talked about a Santana Lopez sometimes and last night I was glad I was able to place a face to the name."

"He talks about me? What does that bitch say?"

Xavier chuckled shaking his head. "Nothing, nothing. Only good things. But I came by because I never got your number and wasn't sure when I would meet you again."

"Give me your phone," Santana holds her hand out.

Xavier is taken aback by her sudden forwardness and obeys reluctantly.

Him and Brittany watch as the teacher taps quickly with her slender fingers onto the white iPhone, proceeding to take a picture with it afterwards. When done, Santana smirks down at the phone giving it one more tap before handing it back to Xavier.

"Done," she clicks her tongue.

Xavier looks back and forth between the phone and the Latina, purely satisfied. "Well, I have to get going. Those guys aren't going to coach themselves."

"Yeah, and I have to get back to writing some lesson plans," Santana replies trying to get over the surprising yet wonderful visit.

"Okay, I'm heading out," Xavier turns strolls in the direction he came from.

"Oh, and Xavier?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Call me," Santana sends off with a wink.

Xavier shakes his head smiling before replying, "You're cute." He left the room then leaving the Latina and blonde alone again. Santana grabbed the roses and placed them in an empty vase she had never used, gleaming the whole time.

"I don't see what you see in him. There are _far _better options out there," Brittany finally spoke up after the whole thing.

"Yeah? Like who? I mean, it isn't everyday that you meet-"

"Ms. Lopez please report to the Teacher's Work Room, Ms. Lopez please report to the Teacher's Work Room," came the fuzzy voice on the intercom.

Santana groaned in frustration before saying, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

The room was complete silence except for Santana's heels clinking on the ground, the door swinging open and shut, and the small chatter of kids in the hallway.

Brittany didn't like to see Santana with that man and she wasn't exactly sure why. Something about him just made her want to knock common sense into her teacher to find somebody better. It was probably his snazzy button up shirts that made him seem a bit fishy. And there was no way he was anywhere _near _attractive as Santana. If anyone, she'd be the better candidate. But she comes off as crazy, mental even. Everyone thinks there's something wrong with her, but she hasn't had anyone who she could just be herself with; not even her own family. She liked to compare herself to the Latina even though she just met her yesterday. You can tell Santana has some frustration inside, well until she met Xavier. Brittany does also. Frustration of never fitting in and never belonging because of her abnormal and irrational behavior. She was hoping Santana would be that one person she could be opened to and just be herself with regardless of her being a teacher. After all, Santana hasn't seen anything terrible about Brittany yet. But Brittany doesn't want anything to stand in the way of that. So Xavier was a roadblock that needed to be removed.

The blonde glanced through the door's window to check if the coast was clear before grabbing the box of chocolates and dumping them in the trashcan. She then grabbed all of the flowers in the vase, walked to the open classroom window, and threw them across the schoolyard.

Xavier had to go.

* * *

**So Santana's sexy, Brittany's crazy, and Xavier's...well, just Xavier. Nothing to hate about him yet! **


End file.
